My Dirty Little Secret
by Shini02
Summary: G1. Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge community. You'd never guess they were that close, and it's their little secret. Slash. SunstreakerxSideswipe. Rating for twincest.


**Disclaimer:** Pssh, I wish I owned the Transformers universe but, sadly, I don't.

**Notes:** Each sentence goes with its own theme, these aren't meant to be read together like some crazy dislodged fanfic. Also, they aren't set up in any specific order.

* * *

**My Dirty Little Secret**

_Comfort_

Sunstreaker doesn't need his brother's sympathy when he's released from solitary – sympathy will get them nowhere in life, but he does need his comfort.

_Kiss_

Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker's face, brushing black thumbs against silver lips for a few seconds before pulling his brother in for a gentle kiss, a kiss meant only for his twin.

_Soft_

Sunstreaker has a softer side, he keeps it hidden away and buried deep within himself, and only his brother is allowed to see the gentler side of him because he's the only other mech that deserves to see it.

_Pain_

Sideswipe fell to his knees, clutching his chest; his spark hurt so much – slaggit, just what in the name of the Matrix had happened to his brother?

_Potatoes_

Sideswipe leaned on the door frame of the med-bay and grinned when Sunstreaker asked just what had happened to Bumblebee; Sideswipe's reply was, "I heard humans sometimes shove potatoes in tailpipes, it was a prank I just had to try."

_Rain_

Sideswipe was still snickering when Prowl pulled him aside and inquired just why Sunstreaker was in a mood more foul than his norm; Sideswipe managed between the laughs, "the rain... it made his new paint job run..."

_Chocolate_

Sideswipe laughed, pointing at his twin as the little human girl (she couldn't have been more than eight) handed the yellow warrior a box shaped like a heart, filled with chocolate – Sunstreaker figured it was the thought that counted, as much as he hated to admit it.

_Happiness_

If you asked either twin to define happiness, they would probably point at one another saying, "him – and if you breathe a word of this to another living being, I'll be forced to kill you."

_Telephone_

When Sideswipe radioed in to his brother in the middle of a battle and received nothing but static on the other end, his fuel pump started to beat faster in a panic – if Sunstreaker knew what was best for him, he wouldn't be dead.

_Ears_

"Hey," a little boy called out to the yellow warrior, "are those thingies stickin' out on your head your ears?" - Sideswipe had to stifle his laughter.

_Name_

The first time Sideswipe called Sunstreaker 'Sunny' for short, the yellow Lamborghini's cheeks turned a light shade of pink; the nickname didn't suit him one bit.

_Sensual_

The way Sideswipe ran his fingers over Sunstreaker's helm crests, tracing idle patterns along the dark rims, sent delightful shivers through the yellow twin's body.

_Death_

"C'mon, Sides, don't you do this to me," Sunstreaker pleaded, voice cracking as he held his brother's body in his arms; no response – "Sides?"

_Sex_

Sunstreaker traced his fingers against his brother's headlights, grinning as the red warrior shuddered underneath his touch, moaning, "not there, Sunny... Primus, not there..."

_Touch_

The twins don't need to speak to tell each other how they feel, sometimes a simple touch says it all and more.

_Weakness_

Sunstreaker would like to think he has no weaknesses but he knows that isn't true, Sideswipe's his weakness – and Sunstreaker hates the fact he can admit that to himself.

_Tears_

Mechs can't cry – well, at least they can't shed tears; Sunstreaker's thankful for that fact because sometimes, when Sideswipe's hurt and he's stuck here in solitary, he thinks he would cry himself dry.

_Speed_

The engines rev and Sideswipe would grin if he could; he loves racing his brother, working him into overdrive, because after the race is over, it's Sideswipe who gets to cool his brother's systems down.

_Wind_

Sideswipe loves the feeling of the wind rushing past him as he soars through the air, heading towards one of the three attacking seekers.

_Freedom_

When the twins are left completely alone together, they're able to enjoy a sense of freedom they are not used to experiencing while in the presence of the other Autobots.

_Life_

The twins only feel alive during a heated battle, fighting off Decepticons and protecting one another with everything they have.

_Hands_

Sideswipe can never truly believe just how gentle his brother's hands can be – then he honestly supposes he should expect nothing less from an artist.

_Taste_

Sunstreaker swayed and tried to glare at Sideswipe as his brother pulled away from him; Sideswipe ran his glossa over his lips and smirked at his twin – Sunstreaker had taken some of Sideswipe's special brew of high grade, the red twin could taste it.

_Devotion_

"Hopelessly devoted to you," Jazz sang softly to himself as he walked passed the twins, earning him equally dumbfounded stares – Sideswipe looked at his brother a moment later and grinned inwardly, Jazz's choice of song and timing was oddly ironic.

_Forever_

The twins don't believe in forever – they'll be together for as long as possible and when the time comes, they'll go out in a bang together, but when all is said and done in a world that revolves on an axis made of empty promises, forever is nothing but a word to them.

_Blood_

"_Him_ first," Sideswipe snapped at Ratchet and pointed to his brother; Sideswipe's injuries weren't that bad – minor dents and scrapes – but Sunstreaker's were far worse; a broken windshield, deep dents and even deeper scrapes, and mech fluid bled out of various deep cracks in his armor.

_Sickness_

Sunstreaker hates his brother sometimes, especially when the red twin manages to make Sunstreaker's spark ache and throb in ways no other mech can – sometimes Sunstreaker honestly thinks love is just another plague.

_Melody_

Sideswipe ducks behind his brother just as Jazz comes storming into their room, music blasting from his body, almost deafening the twins and the saboteur himself; "Sideswipe, what'd ya do to my sound system, man?!"

_Star_

Sideswipe pointed up to the night sky with a sad smile on his face, "you think they're up there, bro?" - Sunstreaker looked to the stars and sighed; thinking those who were lost, some more than others – Ratchet, Prowl, Optimus Prime himself – were in the mix up of stars that made the Matrix _did_ take away some of the pain; and the yellow twin nodded.

_Home_

"It's kind of sad," Sunstreaker says and lays back on the hillside, Sideswipe glancing at him from the corner of his optic, urging him to continue his thought process; "I've come to this of this place as home," Sunstreaker finishes in a low mumble, hating the fact he's grown attached to this dirt ball of a planet.

_Confusion_

The first time Sideswipe was injured in battle, Sunstreaker didn't understand what he was feeling; fear, angry, even deeper hatred for the enemy who dared to harm his beloved brother – it was only then he realized just how deep their bond truly went.

_Fear_

"He'll be ok, right?" Sideswipe asks and Ratchet doesn't reply, the medic simply sighs and takes Sunstreaker into the med-bay, locking the red twin outside; Sideswipe feels his fuel pump work faster as he hopes his brother will pull through this like so many times before, and then the fear sinks in.

_Lightning/Thunder_

Prowl thinks the twins are like thunder and lightning; Sunstreaker being the lightning and Sideswipe being the thunder – whenever one strikes, the other's never to far behind, reveling in the uproar the first half of the natural disaster caused.

_Bonds_

Optimus has come across many bonds formed during his lifetime, some deeper than others, but he has yet to witness a bond that goes quite as deep as the bond the twins share.

_Market_

Back on Cybertron, Sideswipe was a trader, a merchant of sorts – he made his living in the market places scattered across the planet – but now, here on Earth where all he truly has is the war and his brother, he finds that the old living he made wasn't a life at all.

_Technology_

The twins enjoy the cheap graphics on the old Nintendo Spike gave the Autobots – of course, Wheeljack had build bigger remotes, but watching the technician blow the 'new' remotes to piece while trying to replicate the old technology was half the fun in the beginning.

_Gift_

Sideswipe's head hits the console with a _clang_ and he sighs for the fifth time in the last three minutes – Sunstreaker's waxing himself and taking his sweet time, making certain he's as beautiful as ever; and the yellow twin reminds the red one that Primus' gift to the universe has to look his best.

_Smile_

The twins usually wear masks made of lopsided grins in front of the other Autobots, and the rest of the team has no idea they save their smiles for one another – no one else deserves to see their smiles.

_Innocence_

When the twins see a young human child playing with other children close to its age, the warriors are left slightly baffled – they were built for war and programmed to fight, for the most part; they never had a chance to experience that childish innocence.

_Completion_

The Autobots learned the hard way that separating the twins during battle was a bad idea; the twins not only balance each out in their every day lives but complete one another in the battlefield as well.

_Clouds_

Sunstreaker has a a knack for seeing obscure, trivial things in a different light – he assumes it's because he used to be an artist back on Cybertron – and he wastes no time in pointing to the big black cloud heading their way, informing Sideswipe it reminds him of Prowl – unable to be avoided and ready to rain on their fun.

_Sky_

On nights like this, nights that have no stars in the sky and the moon is well hidden away behind thick clouds, Sunstreaker stares up at the dark void that hangs above the Earth, wondering why he wastes his time doing what he's doing on this pitiful planet – but then, as if on cue, Sideswipe always shows up, and Sunstreaker remembers _exactly_ why he's stuck around so long.

_Heaven_

As much as they love one another, sometimes having just a little time apart is a like having a little piece of Heaven handed over to the twins on a silver plater.

_Hell_

"Hell if I know!" Sunstreaker snaps in response to Prowl's question; the black and white raises his brow and Sideswipe informs the tactician that Sparkplug accidentally taught them that particular Earth term and Sunstreaker had been eager to use it since earlier that day.

_Sun_

Sunstreaker is like the sun; the yellow mech enjoys shining brighter than the other Autobots because it means he gets more attention – but at the same time, Sunstreaker won't hesitant to retract into dark clouds of fury to usher the rest of the team, including his brother, away from him when the time calls for such drastic measures.

_Moon_

While Sunstreaker is like the sun, Sideswipe is like the moon; an ominous light in the darkness of his brother's life; and when all is said and done, Sideswipe is unable to truly shine at his full potential without his brother by his side.

_Waves_

Sideswipe's insides shiver when Sunstreaker kisses him, and as the kiss intensifies the shivers turn into trembles, then when Sunstreaker's mouth leaves Sideswipe's to tease the panels on the red twin's throat, those trembles turn into waves of pleasure.

_Hair_

They're but a hair's distance apart from one another lips almost touching, and they simply stare, daring one another to close the distance – but neither will give in any time soon.

_Supernova_

They start surging and then it happens, the energy that built up between them is released and explodes in shock wave after shock wave of pleasure – then they pant and collect themselves, like stars desperately trying to pick up every shattered piece of themselves after experiencing supernova.

-End


End file.
